Karaoke Night
by JourneyofShadows
Summary: What they sing is up to them, and you!  Another story from the mind of the person who brought you Interviewing Sora and Friends.  Rated for slight use of language in music.  Different video game characters each and every Chapter.


Karaoke Night

Summary: What they sing is up to them, and you! Another story from the mind of the person who brought you Interviewing Sora and Friends. Rated for slight use of language in music. Different video game characters each and every Chapter.

All the music here is owned by Carrie Underwood, Deana Carter, and Daughtry. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Roxas, Larxene, Zexion, and Axel are owned by Square Enix. Sonic and company are owned by Sega

Night 1: Aftermath

((Everyone from the studio is taking a stroll through Twilight Town's shopping district, enjoying what they ever so deserved a good freedom from))

Sora: Thank god! I don't want anymore questions asked.

Riku: Heh, I agree.

Roxas: ... *Looking all around, catches a glimpse of a shining sign* Guys!

((Everyone else looks at Roxas))

Syrux: What?

Roxas: *Points to the sign*

Kairi: Twilight Karaoke.

Aqua: KARAOKE?

Terra: That's what it says.

Aqua: COME ON! *Runs in*

Kairi: *Follows after her*

((Everybody walks in except for Kairi and Aqua, after looking around, Aqua and Kairi can be heard gasping))

Sora: Kairi! *Runs to her*

Terra: Aqua! *Runs to her*

((They run into the main section of the karaoke building, and to their surprise, see Kairi and Aqua chatting with Scott.))

Sora and Terra: Scott?

Scott: Hey guys!

Sora: How on earth did you-

Scott: It's kind of a funny story, but someone gave me the plaque of ownership for the karaoke building during yesterday's show.

Sora: How could you possibly get here from the studio?

Scott: The studio's just down the street.

Terra: Really?

Scott: Yes really, but I'm not staying here for the night, I've gotta be back at the studio for next week's set of questions.

Sora: So we own this joint?

Scott: No Sora.

Sora: Dammit!

Scott: A friend of mine will be taking over this ownership whilist I continue with the show down the street. *Begins walking away* One more thing, Sonic and everyone is in town. They're looking for this place, as is the new owner.

Sora: So, the new owner is traveling with Sonic and-

?: Is this the place?

? 2: Must be, it's the same address as on the card.

((The few see the Sonic gang walking towards them, along with their friends [the KH crew] from the show.))

Tails: At last! I thought we'd never find this place! *Looks over to see Scott heading out* Leaving already?

Scott: Have to. JoS needs me back at the studio for next week's questions, truths, and dares.

Sora: That I really am NOT looking forward to.

Scott: Ah please, you don't want to be there because you know what two dares are coming at you next week.

Sora: Sadly, yes.

Sonic: What two dares are coming to him?

Scott: Well, he's supposed to be dressing up like Seifer, and he's going to be dared, at least I think, by somebody to play The Legend of Spyro.

Tails: Speaking of Spyro, is he coming here?

Scott: Hmmmmm... *Thinks about it for a moment* No, sorry. I called him up, he said he was busy. The only time he'd be by was to be on the show alone.

Sonic: Geez, he must seem busy knowing him. He's saved the world twice from destruction- *kicked in the back of the head*

Tails: If you haven't realized, we've saved the world more than once!

Silver: Yeah!

Larxene: *Facepalm* Wrong timing, pothead.

Silver: The quills aren't shaped like pot!

Larxene: Well I'm sorry, King Pothead.

Silver: *Lifts up a chair with telekinesis* Say it again, I dare ya.

Larxene: What's his royal highness gonna do to me? Dope me to death?

((Silver throws the chair, only to have it retailated at him by an oncoming invisible force. Silver is KO'd, and everyone looks around to see what had happened.))

Sora: What was that?

Kairi: I don't know, *poking Silver's unconcious body with a stick* but whatever it was, it had enough power to do that to Silver.

Riku: He gonna be out for the rest of the night?

?: Knowing how Silver is, more or less.

((Everyone turns to see a red hedgehog with two different color of eyes; one of light blue, and one of dark violet.))

Scott: Markus, glad you could make it.

Markus: Always a pleasure to be working with friends.

Sora: Wait, you two know each other?

Markus and Scott: *Nods*

Tails: And we definitely know him.

Roxas: How so?

Sonic: Past traumatic events we had to help him go through.

Zexion: So he was pretty much emo starting out?

Knuckles: You could say that.

Scott: Alright guys, be nice to Markus, and he won't throw his secret kunai stash at you.

Sora: Markus has a secret kunai stash? Where is it?

Scott: That's the mystery.

Markus: Nobody will ever know but me and Tails.

Tails: Yeah, he threatened to kill me in my sleep if I ever told a living soul about his secret stash.

Markus: True there.

Scott: Well, to Sora and all the other people who were at the latest show, I'll see you when me and JoS get the dares all set up.

((Scott leaves to head back to the studio, leaving Sora and everyone to think about what the dares were))

Kairi: Oh god, what if there are some embarrasing truths about me?

Aqua: What if one of the dares set towards me is put up on YouTube? My reputation will be ruined!

Riku: What if I get a stupid dare? I'll probably be dared to kiss Xion whilist I'm dating Selphie!

Kairi: You're dating Selphie? Why hasn't she told me?

Riku: It was a secret that I was going to share at the next show, but it's too late for hiding secrets now... :(

Sora: Does anybody here have mono?

Terra: No Sora, nobody here has mono, and even if we did, we wouldn't dare have you close to us without proper protection!

Sora: What's that supposed to mean?

Terra: We're afraid of giving you mono unless you have... *Hands him an oxygen mask, a biohazard suit, and Ven's armor* All this stuff.

Sora: Can I keep it?

Terra: Tch, like I'd ever give you this stuff for free. *Snatches it from Sora*

Sora: Can I have it pwease? I'll give you Riku as a slave.

Riku: Hey! Nobody bothers to sell me like a slave you obnoxious, overindulgent moron. *Hits Sora in the back of the head with a laptop he magically pulls out of thin air! LOL*

Markus: Okay, enough of the violence, we can save that for later! I'm being paid less by the hour.

((Everybody sits down to see what the show is going to be like))

Markus: So, who wants to sing first?

((Everybody)): What?

Aqua: What about instructions?

Markus: What else is there to say? Music comes from the heart. You need to let out that inner singing beast. Now, who wants to sing first?

Kairi: I will! *Raises her hand with pride as to being the first to raise her hand*

Markus: Okay, we have a taker! Come on up!

((Kairi walks up to the front stage while everyone takes their seat at the empty tables nearest the stage))

Markus: So, Kairi.

Kairi: Yes?

Markus: Any song in particular you would like to sing?

Kairi: Eh... "Jesus, Take the Wheel" by Carrie Underwood.

Markus: Alright, let's get it set up! *Heads over to the CD station, and plugs in the karaoke version to the song* Ready?

Kairi: *Nods her head* Ready!

((The lights dim to only one light shining on Kairi as she takes the microphone from the stand, and begins to sing))

Kairi:

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinatti on a snow-white Christmas Eve._

_Going home to see her momma and her daddy with the baby in the back seat._

_Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith in gasoline._

_It'd been a long, hard year._

_She had a lot on her mind, and she didn't pay attention,_

_She was going way too fast._

_Before she knew it, she was spinning on thin black sheet of glass._

_She saw golden lives flash before her eyes,_

_She didn't even have time to cry, she was so scared._

_She threw her hands up in the air..._

_Jesus, take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_Because I can't do this on my own._

_I'm letting go,_

_so give me one more chance,_

_Save me from this road I'm on._

_Jesus, take the wheel..._

_It was still getting colder, and she made it to the shoulder,_

_And the car came to a stop._

_She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat, sleeping like a rock._

_And for the first time in a long time, she bowed her head to pray._

_She said "I'm sorry for the way, I've been living my life,_

_I know I've got to change._

_So from now on tonight..."_

_Jesus, take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_Because I can't do this on my own._

_I'm letting go,_

_so give me one more chance,_

_Save me from this road I'm on._

_Oh Jesus, take the wheel..._

((The lights begin flashing in different aspects of blue and white to show the colors of heaven and winter altogether, the lights still on Kairi.))

_Oh, I'm letting go..._

_So give me one more chance_

_Save from this road I'm on_

_From this road I'm on..._

_Jesus, take the wheel..._

_Oh, take it, take it from me._

((The song ends, and clapping, plus wooting is heard from the crowd. Kairi takes a bow, and puts the microphone on the stand, taking her seat next to Sora, Riku, and Aqua.))

Sora: That was good!

Riku: I wander why I didn't date you.

Sora: Hey, back off of my girl Riku! Besides, you have Selphie!

((While the two argue, Kairi and Aqua talk about how well she did.))

Aqua: Nice singing up there Kairi.

Kairi: Thanks. How about you? You gonna sing?

Aqua: I thought I was, but I didn't expect such an open house. *Looks around to see all of the people from the studio along with all of Sonic and his friends.* I'm just too nervous now.

Kairi: Believe me when I say you'll do fine up there.

((Everyone goes silent as Markus makes his way back to the podium))

Markus: Nice singing Kairi, you almost sent me to tears with that song.

Tails: Nearly sent me balling as well.

Kairi: Wow, I never expected you two to have a sissy side.

Markus: *Taken aback by the offensive word* Let's move on then, who would like to go next?

Kairi: _*Time to get Aqua into this...* _Aqua would like to go next!

Aqua: *Shocked* Kairi, what're you doing?

Kairi: Just relax. *Pushes her onto the stage* Terra and Ven are rooting you on.

((Aqua looks out to see Terra and Ven, sitting alongside Sonic and Tails, cheering her on silently.))

Markus: So Aqua? You have a song in mind?

Aqua: *Broken out of her thoughts* Oh! Ummmm... "Once Upon A December" by Deana Carter.

Markus: A slow one, yet an easy one, you sure you don't want anything more difficult?

Aqua: Never a second thought.

Markus: Alright. *Heads over to the DJ booth to start up the song*

((The lights slowly dim out as the song starts up, only showing the outline of Aqua as she takes the microphone from the stand.))

Aqua:

_Dancing bears, painted wings._

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song, someone sings,_

_Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm, _

_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago._

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Once upon a December._

((The lights suddenly brighten up on Aqua as she moves to get Terra up there with her, to slow dance.))

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm, _

_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago._

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember._

_And a song someone sings..._

_Once upon a December..._

((As the song comes to a close, Terra kisses her hand, and Aqua falls to a sitting position, the microphone still in her hand. The lights fade out completely. Everyone claps for the performance Aqua had put forth.))

Markus: Give it up for Aqua!

((Everyone is now wooting for her, Aqua now begins to blush.))

Ven: Yay, Aqua!

Tails: I have to admit, she's pretty good, don't you agree Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah. I especially love the color of her hair.

Tails: That isn't natural Sonic.

Sonic: I'll just ask her after the club closes up.

Tails: Okay.

Markus: Anyone up for one last song of the night?

Silver: I am!

Markus: Then step on up Silver!

((Silver walks to the stage, Blaze cheering him on back where they were sitting.))

Markus: Pick your song, pothead.

Silver: For the love of god! Give me one that'll have Blaze faint for me!

Markus: Whatever you say, just don't come crying to me when you end up not knowing the lyrics to the song. *Heads to the DJ booth, and starts up the song* Everyone, give it up for Silver as he sings "September" by Daughtry!

Silver: _*I know this one like the back of my hand!* _This is an easy one Markus!

Markus: Start singing then!

((The screen behind Silver changes from a simple silvery-white to autumn leaves falling, the lights dim, only one shining on Silver.))

Silver:

_How the time passed away, all the trouble that we gave_

_And all those days we spent out by the lake_

_Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made_

_One by one they vanish just the same._

_Of all the things I still remember_

_Summer's never looked the same_

_The years go by and time just seems to fly_

_But the memories are made_

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

_Reflecting now on how things could've been_

_It was worth it in the end._

((As the drums start up, the background changes to rain on an open road.))

_Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear_

_So we made out way by finding what was real_

_Now the days are so long that summer's moving on_

_We reach for something that's already gone, yeah!_

_Of all the things I still remember_

_Summer's never looked the same_

_The years go by and time just seems to fly_

_But the memories are made_

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

_Reflecting now on how things could've been_

_It was worth it in the end._

((The drum and guitar solo cause the lights to change to different parts of the stage, the background changing to a warm September evening by the lake.))

_Yeah, we knew we had to leave this town_

_But we never knew when_

_And we never knew how_

_We would end up here the way we are_

_Yeah, we knew we had to leave this town_

_But we never knew when _

_And we never how_

_Never knew how..._

((The final background picture is the middle of a forest on a warm September afternoon, and the lights finally focus on Silver for the remainder of the song.))

_Of all the things I still remember_

_Summer's never looked the same_

_The years go by and time just seems to fly_

_But the memories are made_

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

_Reflecting now on how things could've been_

_It was worth it in the end._

((The background goes back to the falling autumn leaves, and fade out with the song.))

_Hey, yeah..._

((Blaze is the first to clap, followed by everyone else, and the song plays from the second chorus, karaoke version. Silver takes a bow, and leaves the stage, using his telekinesis to put the microphone back on the stand. He takes a seat next to Blaze, where he gains a peck on the lips by her. Silver blushes, then faints once again.))

Markus: Thanks for the song Silver, *Notices the passed-out hedgehog* and it seems that Blaze loved it!

Blaze: I did!

Markus: Well guys, I think this may be the end of it, unless anyone wants to sing now.

((Everyone remains silent.))

Markus: Well then, closing time! Come back tomorrow night, and there may be a few people you may know from other places!

Sora: Oh really? We knew that already!

Markus: Keep it up Sora.

Sora: What're you gonna do?

Markus: *Nails him in the face, Sora directly hits the table unconcious.* Good, now... Go home and rest up on that. *Facing an invisible camera* Tomorrow is request night, so people, come on in and give me THREE songs and at least THREE people to sing the songs. They may be here, they may not, but as long as one person gives me at least one song and one character each, that'll be good for business. I don't want one person giving me two or three song requests in one night. If you want to hear more songs, come back the night after that, m'kay? This is Markus closing up for the night! Sayonara!

A/N: Okay, if you want me to continue with this story, I need at least three reviews plus your song requests, and the video game character you want to sing that song. Here is an example:

_"__Nice work! Could you have Fox McCloud sing 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias?__"_

I'll accept anything like that, as long as a song and a character are given in the review, but I will **NOT** accept the same character singing another song, or a review with two different song and character requests. **Only ONE video game character, and ONE song from each review, and also, to save me the trouble, don't use the example above this as a part of your review, trust me, I take my time with looking at all the reviews**.

JourneyofShadows signing off and reminding you to keep on reviewing!


End file.
